Going, Going, Gone
by xOzackyvOXjakexO
Summary: For the epic T-rated contest by Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy’s Little Cannibal. In the ninth inning of a baseball game Bella just wants it to be done. What happens when an attractive right fielder takes her by surprise? Written with lovegrizzlybearEmmett


**We do not own any of the characters in this story that you recognize. Credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

The rules are as followed:  
1. No lemons.  
2. It must be rated T.  
3. It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a cannibal.  
4. It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a fireman.  
1. No lemons.  
5. Cannon pairings.  
6. It has to be a **one-shot**; you're allowed to continue it when the contest is over with.  
7. Must copy and paste this to the beginning of every story you enter (you're allowed up to two entries, collaborations are accepted).

**Summary: For the epic T-rated contest by Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy's Little Cannibal. In the ninth inning of a baseball game Bella just wants it to be done. What happens when an attractive right fielder takes her by surprise?**

Edward Cullen's Point of View:

It was the Mariners against the Brewers at Safeco Field. My team, the Brewers, was up one run. It was the last inning, and I was playing right field since Corey Hart was injured and had to sit out for the season. I was a rookie, but the crowd knew my name well. At least in Milwaukee they did. I saw some girls sitting behind our dugout with J.J. Hardy shirts on. But, instead of saying J.J. Hardy, they said J.J. Hottie. I rolled my eyes.

I was still pissed that he was higher ranked then me as one of the 100 Hottest Athletes. Of course, I was straight so I couldn't really see how he was attractive. But that didn't matter. After we won this game, I would be known not only in Wisconsin, but in Washington too. Because I planned on catching the next ball that came my way at all costs.

Next to the J.J. Hottie girls, I saw someone with a sign that said "I Love EC" and there was a picture of me on it. She must not have known that I had a brother with the same initials. No matter, I was happy to get a little bit of love from the lady fans.

The player for the Mariners stepped up to bat. I was ready. The adrenaline that rushed through my body at the moment the batter took his first swing almost took the breath out of me. I could hear my heart beating and feel the blood rushing through my body. My eyes locked in on the ball as it went into Jason Kendall's, our catcher, glove. I could hear the ball calling me like a siren. I was so ready to answer the call.

The ball left our pitcher, Trevor Hoffman's, hand. The adrenaline pumped through me again. The batter swung and the umpire called strike two. I wanted him to hit it my way. I knew I could do it.

Hoffman threw the ball one more time and the batter finally hit it. The crowd disappeared from my hearing completely and all I could hear was the steady sound of my breathing which was getting faster as my wish was being granted. I was going to be the hero of the game.

The ball was working its way back towards the crowd, but I wouldn't have that. I ran with all the strength I had. I was the best runner on my track team back in Chicago, so I didn't have to work too hard to get a good speed. But I didn't want good speed. I wanted speed that would make a cheetah cry. I felt like Flash.

The ball went over my head and I extended my arm. I wasn't letting the ball out of my sight. I leapt into the air in a desperate attempt to get the ball. I was unaware that I had jumped over the wall and into the seats until I saw the brunette girl right in front of me. Or should I say under me.

It happened so fast. I must have landed on this girl after I leaped over the edge of the stands to catch the ball.

I may have gotten the out, but I didn't feel too good about it. I quickly got up and looked at the girl. I heard a man yelling the girl's name.

"Bella! Oh, God! Honey, are you okay? "The man yelling had a Mariners jersey on. I looked down at the girl whose name was Bella and saw her bewildered expression. Two words came out of my thoughts and into my mouth.

"OH SHIT!"

Bella Swan's Point of View:

I hated baseball. And it was all Charlie's fault that I hated it. I wouldn't have gone to that Mariners game if it wasn't for him. He said it was a gift for finishing my freshman year at college, but I thought that was a bunch of bull. It was because he got these really awesome tickets right in the front row and he didn't have anyone to go with. His friend Billy was busy dealing with his son Jacob's graduation party and his friend Harry was having a mid life crisis, so he wasn't in the mood to go to a baseball game. I couldn't blame him.

What was there to like about baseball? The drunks who pissed in the parking lots, or the smell of spilt beer and salted peanuts? I couldn't even have a phone call because it was too damn loud. And to make this experience worse, the Mariners were losing and my dad was having a fit! He had a bet with Harry's son, Seth. Seth was an insane Brewers fan and made a bet with my dad for a hundred dollars that the Brewers would win.

"I can't believe I'm losing money to a sixteen year old!" Charlie had been yelling this for the past ten minutes. I really loved my dad, but he made such a big deal out of the things that were his fault.

Charlie also had a bet with Jacob. Jacob bet fifty dollars that I would get into some kind of danger in the first four innings. My wonderful father who had so much faith in me said that wouldn't happen. He said that I would get into some danger in the last inning. He was, of course, right about that.

The guy on the Mariners who was batting had two strikes. Charlie was getting more and more angered with each strike. He was chanting "Come on, come on, come on." He didn't have one hundred dollars to just give away to some smart ass, gambling sixteen year old.

When the batter hit the ball, Charlie stood up and watched as the ball came towards us. His eyes lit up and he was ready to catch the ball if it came to him. Apparently the outfielder on the other team was ready to get the ball also. He was running faster than my truck had in the last year. I watched with amazement as he came closer to the wall and I could actually see his face.

And dear God was he gorgeous! Not just gorgeous, but beautiful. I wondered briefly how old he was and if I could "accidently" run into him sometime after the game. Of course, knowing me, it probably would be a complete accident. You're probably wondering why I thought about someone like him briefly?

Well, I didn't have much time to think as my fantasy came true. Just not in the way I expected. Because pretty soon, hot outfielder was hovering above me with the ball in his glove and a startled look on his face. I could hear Charlie yelling in the background, but I couldn't hear the words coming out of his mouth. I saw gorgeous guy's face up close and my soul melted.

But that image of him all but vanished when I hear the first words come out of his mouth.

"OH SHIT!" Yeah. What a charmer.

Edward Cullen's Point of View:

I quickly got off of the girl, Bella, and helped her up. The man with her looked like her wanted to throw me into the outfield and beat me senseless. I looked away from him quickly and looked at Bella. I gave her the most sincere face that I could and began rambling apologies.

"I'm so sorry! God, are you okay? Do you need me to get a doctor or something?" As I continued to rant, cups and peanuts were being thrown at me. Someone quickly came running towards us and asked Bella if she was alright. She nodded and gave him a reassuring look. Then she looked back at me.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Are you okay?" Then I noticed heat flood to her cheeks. How cute, she was blushing. She was just adorable. Then I got those thoughts out of my head. I would say adorable to a two year old, not a woman.

"I'm just fine. I was afraid that I crushed every bone in your body." The blush turned darker and she smiled at me.

"My bones are fine, thank you." Then she began walking up the stairs towards the ext. I watched her as she left.

She went about five steps before she tripped and her eyes went wide as she gasped with pain. I thought I had heard a crack. The man with her ran to her and helped her up, asking her what happened.

"I BROKE MY DAMN ANKLE!" Remorse quickly went through me. It was my fault that she hurt herself. I quickly ran up to her and wrapped her arm around my shoulder and put my arm around her waist. She blushed again and groaned in pain. I was surprised that she hadn't cried. She was really tough.

The man with her, who I learned was her dad, put his arm around the other side of her waist and helped me get her towards the emergency area. Bella buried her face into her dad's shoulder and mumbled to him. He nodded and said "I promise."

Once the people there began taking care of her, I left to get changed. When I walked into the locker room, I was greeted with worried teammates. "You alright, Cullen?" I nodded. "Is the girl okay?" I shrugged.

"I'm going to go back and find out." I showered and got dressed quickly.

When I left the locker room, the media was lined up asking questions. Actually, they were more like a mob. I walked past them as quickly as I could to see if Bella was alright.

When I got there, Bella was sitting in a chair with something on her ankle and crutches. She looked at me and just stared. I went up to her and asked if I could sit next to her. She nodded.

"I'm so…" I didn't get to finish before she shushed me.

"It wasn't even your fault. I'm just a natural klutz." I tried to grin, but it probably looked more like a grimace. She shook her head at me before smiling. Then she stuck her hand out and I took it. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen." I took this moment to get a closer look at her. She was more than cute. She was radiant. I had always had a thing for brunettes. She had chestnut colored hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. I smiled at her and saw her blush again. Lovely.

"So, what brings you to this game?" Wow, nice. I was talking to this beautiful girl and I couldn't even think of something engaging to say.

"My dad, Charlie. I didn't want to go. I actually hate baseball." Though I would usually argue with anyone who disliked baseball, I wasn't about to argue with Bella. I couldn't bring myself to say anything unpleasant to her.

"Well, maybe I can change your views on baseball." I sounded like I was trying to convert her to my religion.

"Doubtful. After what happened today, I don't think I'll ever want to look at a baseball again."

"Well, there goes my apology gift." I wanted to give her the ball I caught and two tickets for another game.

"I told you, Edward, you don't have to apologize. I forgive you. And besides, it's not your fault I fell." I wanted to believe her so I didn't feel so bad.

"Still, you're hurt. And I was there when it happened. I should have helped you sooner or something."

"Please stop apologizing. If it makes you feel better, I'll accept your apology gift." I beamed at her when she told me this and pulled the ball out of the bag. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I can sign it if you want. You may be able to sell it for some money."

"Actually, I was hoping I could give it to my friend. He loves the Brewers."

"Sure, I could have the whole team sign it if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds great!" She gave me a thankful look and smiled.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"But, I won't be here tomorrow."

"Yes you will." I pulled out two tickets that I was going to give to my brother and his fiancée. Oh well, I thought. They can come next season. Bella groaned again before taking the tickets.

"If I come tomorrow, do you promise to wait for me right here after the game?" I would wait for her anywhere.

"Of course." She smiled at me and got up. Then she remembered that she had a broken ankle and sat back down.

I got up and held my hand out for her. She took it and held on to it for a few seconds. Then she reached for the crutches and began to leave. I wouldn't let her leave without saying good- bye. I ran up and stood in front of her. She looked startled at first, but then she relaxed when she saw my face.

"So you _promise_ you'll be here tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Edward. I promise."

"Good. See you tomorrow!" I kissed her warm cheek and heard her giggle. I turned and walked back towards the locker room. Charlie walked past me and gave me a frightening glare before walking away to assist Bella.

-

I was sort of in a daze when arrived to my sister's and her husband's house about an hour after saying goodbye to Bella. I always go to Alice's house if I'm playing in Seattle, because I don't get to see her or her family much these days.

Right when I opened the door the daze was lifted and reality sunk in.

"I MUNNA EAT CHOO!" my three year old niece, Darcy, cried at me, flinging herself into my arms. Alice and Jasper started to crack up after hearing this.

"That's cannibalism Darla, and it's against the law to do such a thing," I jokingly chided Darcy. I got Darla from **Finding Nemo** because the dentist's niece was pretending to be a piranha and eat him.

"That's not my name Uncle Edward, it's Darcy!" she corrected me.

"I know sweetie, I'm just playing around."

"What's cannibalism Uncle Edward?" Darcy asked innocently.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're only three." I mumbled to myself.

I set Darcy down gently and turned to face Alice giving her a hug," I've missed you so much Edward! I'm so glad you came to see us!"

"I missed you too," I replied.

I then shook Jasper's hand as we exchanged our greetings.

After we ate an amazing dinner cooked by Alice, I was put on dishes duty with Jasper. While we were scrubbing, Alice put Darcy to bed after Jasper and I said our good nights to her.

"So," Jasper said, "I thought you were and MLB star, not a football player…"

"Shut up!" Jasper chuckled softly and went back to scrubbing dishes.

Alice came back into the kitchen right after Jasper and I finished the dishes, and asked how my career was going. I told her it was going great, that I even had a small fan club of girls back in Milwaukee. She and Jasper laughed at this. There was one girl I wish would swoon over me like the girls in my "fan club" do.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" Alice questioned me, suddenly very interested in me.

"Nothing," I answered too quickly.

"Tell me now Edward."

"Fine," I sighed, "It's about this girl, Bella, I met earlier, right after the game."

"Oh yeah, I saw that! What the hell were you thinking, Edward? If I was her, I would have kicked your ass back to Milwaukee! But that jump was beautiful; I must say, and… " I cut her off before she could get anything else out of her big, fat mouth.

"I get it Alice! I feel like a jerk for not thinking and…was my jump really that good?"

"Yeah it was! Wait, you're trying to make me avoid the subject. Tell me about her!"

"Well, she's gorgeous. And she blushes when she's embarrassed. And her name is Bella." I said dreamily.

"Oh, I want to meet this Bella soon. I have a feeling she may be in the picture for a while," Alice said quickly.

"Whoa. Alice, I just met her."

"So, ask her out tomorrow! Go get coffee or grab a bite to eat after the game."

"I don't think she would want a long distance relationship."

"You never know unless you ask, Edward."

We all chatted a little bit more and then I had to go back to the hotel where my team and I were staying because it was getting late.

"See you guys later," I said hugging Alice and Jasper, "I could get you some tickets for tomorrow's game if you want."

"I wish we could go, but we already have plans for tomorrow." Jasper mentioned.

"Are you sure you can't make it?"

"Yes Edward, We're positive." Alice replied

"Okay, I'll see you all as soon as I can. Tell Darcy I love her, and to not eat anyone." The last bit was sarcastic. After another set of goodbyes, I finally left for my hotel.

As soon as I got to my room, I got ready for bed and dreamed about Bella. And this time, there were no baseballs to catch.

-

Bella Swan's Point of View (the next day):

Yesterday was one of the most interesting days of my life despite the fact I was trampled by a very handsome baseball player and then broke my ankle. I guess if Edward didn't practically tackle me I wouldn't have met him.

I couldn't and still can't get over how Edward seemed so perfect. He continued apologizing to me about breaking my ankle even though it wasn't his fault. I also got some tickets to see him play again! I've never been so excited to see a baseball game in my life. Of course, it's not like I would be watching the game.

I was able to arrive at the stadium extremely early with Charlie in tow to watch the teams warm up. We got front row seats near first base. Edward looked over at me and waved before catching a ball. I didn't stop watching him until the game began. I didn't realize that the stands were filled up till I saw the first pitch thrown by a fireman and Brewers going onto the field.

I don't even remember the game because it's not like I really cared. I was just impatient to see Edward. Why I got this excited, I had no idea. I just felt ultimate relief when the ninth inning was over. See, that was one thing I knew about baseball. There were nine innings.

Not caring to look at the scoreboard, I walked as fast as I could with a boot on my leg. Charlie seemed shocked that I left so abruptly, but I didn't care. Each step I took screamed Edward's name, louder and louder. My whole body wanted to see him… but not in the sexual way. Well, not yet anyway.

I sat outside the room where my ankle was first treated. I waited for ten minutes, unable to control my happiness when I saw Edward walk towards me with wet hair and a Brewer hat on.

"Someone looks excited to see me," Edward said with a smirk. I blushed and looked at him sheepishly.

"Well, I'm actually excited to get the ball that you owe me."

"Oh, right," Edward said as he pulled an autographed ball out of his bag. He handed it to me and I put it in my purse. Seth would be so happy. There was a couple seconds of silence before I spoke.

"You did great job playing today," I said. I had no idea how he did, but I'm sure he did amazing.

"I sat in the dugout the entire time," he said in astonishment.

"Oh, well… I meant during the warm up…" I said this all very quietly and nervously.

"Wow, you fell for it," he said smiling.

"Do you do that to every girl you accidently tackle when trying to get a ball?"

"Of course! I can't change my routine," he said, playing along with the joke. I laughed along with him, but then stopped because I only wanted to hear him laugh.

"Well, I didn't come here to talk about my fascinating baseball experiences. I wanted to see if you would like to come with me to get some ice cream. I thought we could just hang out."

"You had me at ice cream." He smiled and led the way.

When we got our ice cream (I got vanilla and he got blue moon) he began asking millions of questions. They were dumb ones like what's your favorite candy and color at first. But then he began asking questions like why I lived in Washington and what were my parents like. I answered each one honestly because I didn't feel the need to hide anything. He wasn't interrogating me. He just wanted to be my friend. But I wanted so much more.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"I'm nineteen. And how old are you Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, I'm not old enough to be addressed as Mister. I'm twenty- one."

"So, have you been bar hopping lately, have you?"

"Nope. I have to wait till season is over before I can even have a drop of alcohol."

"Sounds fun."

"Yupp."

Then there was silence. It wasn't too long, but it did make things a bit awkward. I took it as the time to begin asking him questions, but he had other plans.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Well, you've just asked me like a million other things. What's one more gonna hurt?"

"Okay, so you're sure you don't mind?"

"Was that you're question?"

"No!"

"Okay, then what is it?"

He stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"For God's sake, Edward, ask me already!"

"Alright! Bella…how would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"What?!"

**A.N. LGBE So, this is the first one- shot I have ever done! And I feel pretty good about it. A lot of the credit goes to xozackyvoxjakexo (ZJ for short) for coming up with the idea. Thank you so much, ZJ!**

**A.N. ZJ- Thanks much to LGBE! Without her this story would have not been quite as good… actually it would have sucked. This is my first fanfic and I have to say I'm pretty darn proud of it! Please review and I hope you enjoy! (I'm a huge baseball fan and the Brewers rock!)**


End file.
